


The Princess is in Another Castle

by fieldofyellowdandelions



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofyellowdandelions/pseuds/fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: Once upon a time there were two princes who fell in love. It just takes a bit of time for them to figure it out.
Relationships: Alexander/Edgar (King's Quest)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The Princess is in Another Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a fairy prince. When he was a baby, he was kidnapped by an evil witch, who raised him as her own. When he grew into a young man, he met a princess who killed the evil witch and rescued him. They parted ways but met each other once again when the princess saved his life and re-united him with his parents. He visited her for a time in her home before returning to his parent’s realm.

When he returned to his homeland, a terrible illness overcame him. He became tired and listless, and his right shoulder began to radiate pain as though burned by a brand. When he told his mother this, she asked to see his back and, when she saw the mark there, a great sadness over came her.

“This is a soul mark,” she told her son, “they appear when a fairy falls in love with a human. You will die unless you find the one you have fallen in love with and they return your love with a kiss or you turn your heart cold and stop loving them."

She drew a picture of the mark – a crown over a tree in a shield – and showed it to her son, "It will help you find the one you have fallen in love with and will only disappear when the one you love returns your affections, you stop loving them or you die.”

When the fairy prince heard this, he knew who would save him a third time.

Once upon a time, there was a human prince. When he was a baby, he was kidnapped by an evil wizard, who raised him as a slave. When he grew into a young man, he turned the evil wizard into a cat and rescued himself. He traveled to the country of his birth and was reunited with his parents and sister.

One day a magic mirror showed him a princess from a faraway land in need of rescue. So he set out and, after many tasks and trials, freed the princess. Once she had been released, he asked for her hand in marriage, because that is what a prince does when having rescued a princess. However, she rejected his proposal and, dejected, he returned home to resume his princely duties.

One day, a foreign prince visited, looking for the princess. The prince was please to welcome him because he was not only his sister’s suitor but also a very good friend.

“I am looking for your sister,” the foreign prince said, “And what happened to your leg?”

Once upon a time a king, his queen, and their two children went for a ride in the countryside. As they were riding, they came upon a mighty beanstalk that stretched high into the sky that has not been there before. The family, filled with curiosity, rode over and began to examine the peculiar vegetation.

As they were doing so, a giant appeared and attacked their party. They tried to fight the creature off but failed. The giant grabbed the king and queen, tossing one over each shoulder, and clamored up the bean stalk. The princess immediately followed but the prince, having broken his leg in the altercation, could only crawl away in search of help.

Just as he reached his horse and was pulling himself into the saddle, there came a mighty crash. When the dust had settled, the prince saw that the bean stalk lay on the ground. With no way to follow after his family, he returned to the castle.

Once upon a time there was a fairy in search of a princess. He traveled to her home but when he arrived at her castle, she was not there. Instead, her brother hobbled over on crutches and greeted him. The princess’ brother told the fairy that his parents had been stolen by a giant, that his sister had ventured after to rescue them, and that there was no way to follow her.

The fairy was filled with distress and when the princess’ brother saw this he implored his friend to tell him what was wrong. The fairy explained that he had fallen in love with the princess and, as she was a human, he would slowly die unless she returned his love.

Upon hearing this, the princess’ brother also became distressed because he knew that his sister would never return the fairy prince’s affections.

Once upon a time there was a princess who rescued a prince and invited him to visit her home and meet her family. The fairy prince impressed her parents and befriended her brother. However, the princess quickly realized that she did not want to marry him, no matter how keen her family was on the idea.

One day the princess was speaking with her brother and he was attempting to convince her to marry the prince. He pointed out all his fine qualities: kind, generous, brave, polite and, of course, handsome.

This irritated the princess because, while she expected this type of hounding from her mother, she was betrayed to hear it from her brother. In frustration she shouted, “If you love him so much, why don’t you marry him?!”

The silence that followed had loud in the great hall and seemed to stand forever, until the her brother finally said, “He only has eyes for you.”

“Oh,” the princess cooed with understanding and pulled him into a hug. Her brother closed his eyes and rested his head upon her shoulder, taking comfort in her embrace.

“What a pair we make,” she whispered, holding her brother close, “you give away your heart too freely and I can’t give even a slice.”

****

Once upon a time there was a prince who was visited his friend who was dying of a love sickness and had come in search of the princess to cure him. However the prince had to tell his friend that not only was the princess not in the castle, she did not love him. A great despair overcame the fairy when he heard this and he began to weep. The prince, desperate to help his friend, asked if there was nothing else to be done. The fairy said that if he could fall out of love of the princess, he would live. But that was impossible because how could you make yourself fall out of love?

The prince was silent for a moment then, cautiously, told the fairy that there was a witch, who lived high in the mountains. It was said that she was a very powerful and, if you came with gifts and respect, she could do many things, including making people fall in and out of love. But it would be dangerous to climb so high and there was no guarantee that she would help.

However, the fairy was desperate and decided he had no choice but to journey to this witch and ask for her help. The prince, seeing his friend would not be dissuaded, gave him gifts to give to the witch: a bag of gold, a case of magical ingredients and a box of chocolates. The prince gave him also a fur lined woolen coat to keep him warm, a horse to take him up the mountain and saddle bags full of supplies he would need to climb the mountain. He bade the fairy hurry, for winter was near and to be caught in the mountain side without shelter was a death sentence. Then he watched his dear friend ride away, cursing the broken leg that prevented him from joining him.

Once upon a time there was a witch who lived high in the mountains. She was not an evil witch but she just wanted people to fuck off and leave her alone, so she wasn’t a particularly kind witch. Though she would help you if you had a particularly good sob story and a box of chocolates.

One day a fairy prince climbed the side of her mountain. He was dying of a broken heart because he had fallen in love with a princess who could not return his affection. He showed the witch the soul mark on his shoulder and begged the witch to help him stop loving the princess.

Since he came with chocolate and she had never broken a fairy curse before and, frankly, she was just bored, the witch agreed to help him. She brewed him a potion and asked him to write the name of the one he loved on a piece of parchment, which she then burned and poured the ashes into the caldron. She spent hours brewing the concoction but when the fairy prince drank the potion, the mark on his back remained.

Irritated, the witch demanded to know how the fairy prince knew that this soul mark indicated that it was the princess he was in love with.

To which the fairy prince explained that the crown was because she was a princess, the shield was because she had rescued him, and the rose bush for her name ‘Rosella’.

To which the witch replied, “That is a tree and a rosella is a bird.”

The fairy prince stood in surprised silence and the witch asked, “Who else could it be?” because the witch knew that the princess had a brother who had two names, one which meant ‘protector’ and the other meant ‘born of trees’.

However, the fairy prince stare at her blankly, not comprehending that it could be anyone else but the princess.

“Try thinking outside your hetero-normative box,” the frustrated witch advised and kicked him out her front door.

Once upon a time there were two princes. One was a fairy who had come to court the princess and the other was the princess’ brother. The two princes became quick friends and were often found in each other’s company. They would hike the mountains together and fish in the mountain rivers. Under the hot summer sun, they would strip and dive into the glacial lakes, shivering and laughing. They would take horse rides together over the fields and through the forests, often taking a picnic lunch which they would share under the shade of a convenient tree. On rainy days they would play cards by the fire and in the evenings they would have deep conversations about their lives growing up separated from their families and how they felt like imposters in their own homes.

Eventually, the summer passed and it was time for the suitor to return home. The night before he left, he and the princess’ brother stood out on the balcony, sipping wine and watching the moon rise into the sky. They said very little but just existed in each others presence, under the starry sky.

That night the first tendril of melancholy wormed its way into the suitor’s heart and a mark began to form on his back because, though he did not know it, the fairy had fallen fell in love with the princess' brother. Just as he did not know that elsewhere in the castle, the brother cried as he lay in bed, because he knew that he had fallen in love and dreaded having his heart broken a second time.

Once upon a time there was a magic mirror that belonged to a powerful wizard and with it you could see all things, past, present and future. It hung in the throne room of a castle and provided counsel to the king and his family. This was the magic mirror had been stolen and recovered by a knight who then became the king. This was the magic mirror who showed the king his queen. This was the magic mirror who showed the princess the cure for her father’s illness, which led her to meeting a fairy prince. This was the mirror that had shown a young prince the princess he fell in love with and asked to marry, but who said no. And this was the mirror that showed the prince the man he loved climbing down the mountain.

A snowstorm had descended and the snow was falling furiously around him. He waded though the snow that was piling up around him and with pain and exhaustion stumbled. Once, twice, three times be stumble. Once he rose, twice he rose but the third time he did not. Not having the energy, he lay on the ground and let the snow pile up around him. The prince willed with all might that the man he loved would rise and keep going. But he did not and the mirror’s face faded to black.

The prince did not know if this was past, present or future. He did not know if he was too late. But he did know, broken leg or no broken leg, he had to go to him.

Once upon a time there was a hunting cabin that stood at the base of a mountain. One winter day, in the midst of a blizzard, the door flung open and two men entered. One of the men hobbled along, half carrying, half dragging the other. Barely within the doorway, the man dropped his companion, closed the door and collapsed.

“I think,” he said, between panting breathes of pain, “I’ve rebroken my leg.” The companion said nothing, as he had fallen unconscious some time ago.

Knowing that he had very little time, the man made quick work of unrolling the bedroll that he had wisely left here. Then, with gritted his teeth and on hands and knee, the man undressed the other down to his under clothes and pulled the unconscious man into the bedroll.

He started a fire in the stove and the small cabin quickly warmed up. Satisfied that they were probably not freeze to death tonight, the man removed his own clothes as he was able and climbed into the bedroll as well. He curled up close to the other and lay his head on his chest, watching the breath go in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out, until it went out with a shudder and stopped.

“Edgar,” the man said, shaking his companion once, twice, “Edgar, wake up.” But he did not.

“Please, wake up,” He said, “Please don’t leave me.” But he did not.

“I love you,” he said and he kissed him, softly and sweetly on the lips, but there was no breath on those lips. So, he lay his head back down upon his love’s chest and began to weep.

Once upon a time there was a prince who fell in love with a human. He did not mean to fall in love with him as he was brother of the woman the prince was courting and the prince only had eyes for the princess, or so he thought.

But as the prince trudged through the snow, the heaviness in his heart making every step a battle, it was the brother, not the princess he was thinking of. And when he fell and could not find the strength to stand up, it was the brother that he wished was here with him. And when his eyes closed and he slipped into sleep, as the snow covered him in a cold embrace, it was her brother that he wished was curled around him.

And then he felt nothing.

.

.

.

And then he felt something.

It started in his fingers and toes, a burning that spread throughout his body leaving behind a pleasant warmth. Next he felt the weight of a body upon him, cradling him close. Then he heard the weeping and he could move his fingers. Finally, he was able to open his eyes.

“Alexander?” he said softly to the weeping man. The man’s head snapped up at his words and, without a by your leave, kissed him.

And though he did not know it, the mark that had cursed the prince's back was no longer there.

Once upon a time there was a princess. When she was a baby, she was not kidnapped by either an evil witch or wizard. Instead, she was raised by her loving parents. When she grew into a young woman, she killed an evil witch and rescued a fairy prince, twice. The fairy prince asked her to marry him but she said no and invited him to visit instead. However, she quickly realized that she did not want to marry the fairy prince.

Luckily, the fairy prince quickly befriended the princess’ brother and they started to spend a lot of time together. The princess encouraged this as best as she was able, not only because she did not want to marry the fairy prince but also because she saw how happy it made both princes.

One day her parents were kidnapped by a giant and the princess went to rescue them. When she returned from successfully rescuing her parents, she returned home to find that her brother had gone after her suitor who had been to see the witch on the mountain and had gotten caught in a snow storm.

The princess quickly made her way after them and she found them curled up together, naked, in the bedroll in a hunting cabin and thought to herself, “Good. About time.”

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
